the wager accident
by courtingu
Summary: what will happen when Vidanric doesn't look where his going...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am sorry but I don't have the book with me so I will not put the beginning in word by word from the book.**

**P.S: nothing belongs to me; the characters belong to Sherwood Smith. **

The Wager Accident 

**"How about a wager?"****"A wager?" **

**"Yes,****Who reaches Jeriab's **_**Broken Shield**_** in Lumm first."**

**"Stake?" "A kiss."**** "Done"**

Vidanric's pov

BEGIN:

We were racing now, Meliara was at my side, I have to admit she was pretty good rider. I thought to myself, _yes, she is a pretty good rider, but she also looks pretty good._ It started to rain sometime ago. I was glad I had my rain proof cloak to keep my clothes dry, but Meliara looks sucked. She looked my way, and our eyes locked, then she just starts to laugh. I could tell by the look on her face and from the sound of her voice, that she laughed for pure joy. My heart started to pound faster, seeing her happy, wishing that she would laugh for joy in my company. But that would never happy because she hates me; she hates me with all her guts. And I, I love her, no matter what happens or said between us, I lover her, and that will never change.

"Shevraeth, watch out…," the cry came from Meliara. I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't realize were I was going. I looked up in time to see I was heading for a tree on the side of the path. I was just able to move aside but my house lost its footing and I fell of the house. I landed on my left hand.

I heard a gasp behind my and a few minutes later Meliara was by my side. "Burn it, are you ok?" I tried to get up, but in stead I cried out in pain for I was leaning on my left arm. _How humiliated I_ w_as_.

I felt Meliara put her hands around my shoulder and carefully help me sit up. My heart gave a pang. When I look at her, all I could see on her face was that she was worried. There was no hatred or anger, when she looked at me now, only concern. _Meliara is worried for me, me! _"I think it's my arm."

A frown came over her beautiful face, "well we can't stay in middle of the road," Meliara said. "Can you walk over to that tree?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at that, "it's my arm that's broken not my legs." Apparently it was the wrong thing to say, anger shout through her face. I quickly made sure my face was blank.

"Life! Sorry for asking, then!" she snapped at me. She got up and went to tend to the horses. I also got up, went to the tree Meliara had pointed at, and sat down. Meliara walked over and tied the horses to the tree than come over to me and sat down.

We sat there in an awkward silence for sometime, than Meliara said "let me see it." For a second I was confused I didn't know what she was talking about. I shifted a bit to let her get closer to my arm. As she examined my arm a slight frown curved its way on her face. She gently traced my left arm with her hand, shivers ran down my spine. "I think it's broken" I nodded.

"Do you have something to use as a sling?" I shock my head. She looked so concern, "do you think you can ride." I laughed "I'm pretty sure I could. And plus you shouldn't be worried about me being able to ride." Meliara looked taken aback at that so I quickly continued. "You see, it will be I who will win the race broken arm or not." I couldn't help but be amused at Meliara's expression, she gasp, "Life, I forgot." She stood up and with a hearty laugh said "we'll see about that," and quickly went to get the horses.

Still chuckling, I gracefully got up, Meliara brought the horses over to me she made sure I was on properly and then before I could do anything she stock out her tongue and was of. _I couldn't believe her, she stock her tongue out at me. _I couldn't help but laugh. I urged me horse to catch up with her, now we were side by side again. She looked over at me and our eyes locked, my heart gave a pang. She smiled at me and urged her horse to go faster. My heart gave another pang. Then I smiled, _Meliara, yes, we'll see and I will win. _

**Thank you for reading please send review I'm not sure if I should continue so please review and tell me also I'm not sure if Meliara and Vidanric were in character or not so please tell me.**

**Thank you again, hoped you liked it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey, I know I haven't updated for a very looonnnggg time, and I am sorry! I really hope you like this, and if the characters are not really close to their personalities I am again sorry. Enjoy!**

**P.S: nothing belongs to me; the characters belong to Sherwood Smith.**

Somewhere on the path I got ahead of her. When I reached the inn I could tell Meliara would be here soon. The maid showed me to the parlor, I walked with percussion because of my arm. I told the maid to get me a doctor to look at my arm.

In the room I poured me some hot cider, and there was a pile of letters for me to look through, which I suppressed a groan about. I was just settling down when a figure stormed in.

Meliara was socked from head to toe, I couldn't but help faintly my lips went up. She seemed to see my looking at her and blushed furiously. To take her out of her discomfort I said "As the winner I choose the time and place." Now I'm not sure if that was the best thing to say.

Meliara flushes even more, she soon got herself back to together, and glared at me. Meliara was trying to find something to say to it, but couldn't – instead she just glared more. I'm probably wrong but for a second she even seemed a bit shy – but I'm being delusional. I realized that this isn't the best topic to talk about so I tried to distract her.

"Would you like some cider, it will warm you from the cold?" I asked her. Meliara just simply nodded and went to pour some herself. We started a conversation about by water proof cloak and about magic for sometime.

It was odd, Meliara would hardly look at me, but when she did, she'd start to blush madly. This got me curios to what she was thinking. Thought I was curious I still wish that she _would_ look at me.

"All right. No wizard. But I shall find me one of those cloaks…" Meliara drifted off.

I realize I had been staring at her for a long time. I couldn't look away from those sparkly blue eyes. I swear, the whole village could hear my stupid heart thumping in me.

Is it me, or did Meliara just take a step closer to me? Meliara opened her mouth to say something, when all of a sudden there was a nock on the door.

**Reviews are wanted!! Sorry it soooo short! I hoped yu all liked it!**


End file.
